


Talk to Me, Dance With Me

by SSKookieMonster



Series: Nightlife [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hongone, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSKookieMonster/pseuds/SSKookieMonster
Summary: Some of the boys decided a night on a town was a good idea, though Hong Seok and Chang Gu had a very short lived evening out after things got heated on the dance floor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a power struggle between the two of them, but I kind of like rude, bossy Chang Gu with a mouthy, submissive Hong Seok better. XD 
> 
> Pretty much just straight up smut right here. These two just ooze pure sex appeal and I needed them to just fuck and get it out of my system. 
> 
> IMSORRY.

Hong Seok had lost sight of the others, the music thumping in his ears, the heat of several dozen bodies in the room sweltering. He and some of the others had snuck out of the dorms and come to a dance club down the block. They had a free day tomorrow and despite Jin Ho's desperate pleas to keep out of trouble, a good few of them had no intention of sitting on their asses doing nothing. He spotted Woo Seok, his form towering over several girls that had crowded around him, his facial conveying an amusing panic. He was still young, still impressionable, and still didn't know how to handle women. Hong Seok was about call out to him, raising one hand in the air when he felt a body press against his back.

“Leave him.” A familiar voice purred into his ear, his body shivering at the breath that tickled his skin. He leaned his head back against the shoulder behind him, his eyes closing and his arm falling limp at his side as he felt the lips trail down the side of his neck; the hands roaming down his sides to rest on his hips. He knew the voice of his lover all too well, Chang Gu's sweet words dripping with poison. He could never escape him when he demanded attention, and he wasn't sure if it was out of love or out of the fact that he was just so god damn beautiful. He felt Chang Gu's hips roll against his own, their bodies slowly swaying to the music and he lifted one hand to grip the back of his hair, groaning softly at the small bites littering his flesh. 

“Where in the hell did Shin Won go? He left that kid alone again.” He hissed through clenched teeth, his eyes rolling back as Chang Gu hummed against his skin, one hand snaking it's way under Hong Seok's shirt. He felt the fingers spread out over his abs, his muscles tensing and he turned his head, lips seeking the others. He was greeted with a kiss, his jaw being grasped roughly and he moaned into Chang Gu's mouth, his lips parting and his tongue darting out to taste him. 

“Easy there, Hongseokie. We're still in public, you now. And how the hell would I know where he went? Woo Seok is a big boy, literally. He can take care of himself.” Chang Gu gave him one more quick kiss before releasing his chin and he drew his hand away, stepping back from his panting boyfriend. “Although, if you want me that badly, we can always go home.” He teased, a smirk growing on his pink lips, his eyes glinting with mischief. 

Hong Seok groaned and glanced in Woo Seok's direction again, the boy still surrounded by girls, though he seemed a little less stiff than he had several minutes ago and he sighed outwardly, knowing damn well he couldn't deny Chang Gu. 

“Fine. We should probably text Shin Won and let him know we're leaving, though.” The responsible adult in Hong Seok took over, his hand digging in his front pocket for his cell phone and he quickly sent a brief text. He waved a hand as he caught Woo Seok looking their way, a slight nod of recognition from the younger and he turned back to Chang Gu, ready to go. “Alright, we're good.” He followed the other out of the club, their movements hurried as they made their way down the street to their dorms. It wasn't a long walk, especially not with the two of them half-running and they quietly darted into the building, trying not to alert anyone to their presence. Hong Seok shared a room with Jin Ho and he knew he would be sleeping, so they opted for the room that Chang Gu shared with Shin Won and prayed that he wouldn't come home too soon.

As soon as they had entered the room, Hong Seok felt his back slam against the door, his body crushed between wood and lean muscle. He let out a moan, which was quickly stifled by his mouth being covered, his lips accepting the prying tongue. He could feel Chang Gu's thigh between his own, his arousal growing as he felt the heat of his lover radiating over his entire being. He rubbed his tongue against the others, his teeth nipping at it and he let out a long sigh as their lips parted, his body aching for Chang Gu's touch. 

“Please.” He murmured, his eyes roaming over Chang Gu's face, whose smiling lips curled into a wider grin as he tugged Hong Seok by the hands, leading him to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Hong Seok into his lap, whose thighs were straining against his jeans as he straddled the other male. He buried his face in Hong Seok's neck, his teeth and tongue attacking the skin that was visible just above the collar of his shirt. He could feel the other male tremble, his hands digging into his shoulders and he dragged his tongue up the hollow of his throat; eliciting a low moan that was music this his ears. He pulled him closer, his own hips rocking up to grind their tented jeans together, his hands resting on Hong Seok's ass. He nipped at his chin, his lips barely hovering over the others lips and he let out an airy moan; his hips rolling again before he flipped them over on the bed.

He was leaning over Hong Seok now, his body pressed flat against his and he lifted one hand to sweep the hair out of his lovers eyes. 

“What do you want, baby?” He mused, his hips jerking playfully against Hong Seok's. He could feel the pressure in his jeans growing, the other male obviously straining in his own jeans. 

“Get these damn pants off of me.” Came the reply. It wasn't quite what he had expected, it was more bossy and demanding than usual, but he was kind of turned on by it.

“What do you say?” He had to keep some control over the situation and he loved hearing Hong Seok beg.

“Please.” He grumbled, less than pleadingly and he felt Chang Gu move, his body heat rescinding and his fingers deftly plucking open the jeans he had been asked to remove. He slipped his fingers into the waistband, tugging them down slowly, his fingers grazing over toned thighs and calves, haphazardly discarding the pants to the side. He gazed up at the limbs in front of him, his hands stroking their way back up them to the muscular thighs and he leaned in to kiss one softly. 

“Thank you.” His words were airy and he let his body fully relax against the bed, his arms at his sides and he let out a low groan at the sensation against his skin, the lips warm and moist. He could feel the teeth digging into his flesh, a low hiss pushing past his lips and he dug his fingers into the comforter slightly. He knew that Chang Gu loved to mark him up and he was fine with it, as long as it was where no one could see. The last thing he needed was to be questioned by the staff. The other members of the group knew full well what their relationship was, but they chose be respectful and keep their affections locked up behind closed doors.

“Mmm..Mm.” Came the mumbled reply, his mouth full of soft flesh, his teeth tugging at it roughly before his tongue lapped at the small marks left behind, his lips gently caressing them. He blew on the spot lightly, grinning at the visible tremors from his lover, his hands snaking up tanned thighs to the hem of his boxer shorts. He played with the hem teasingly, tugging on it and releasing it, his mouth getting closer to the straining flesh below. His breath was hot against the others skin, his lips dangerously close to the thin sheen of fabric and he lowered them; mouthing the hard flesh. 

“Oh my god..” Hong Seok had always struggled with Chang Gu being a tease, his body coming to the brink of nearly breaking at times and this was going to be no exception. It wasn't so bad just yet, but he was aching for his lover to touch him. He lifted his hips off of the bed, pushing towards the heat and he groaned as he felt it get further away, his head lifting and his eyes glaring down at Chang Gu. He was greeted with a smirk and a wink, his head lifted away from where it needed to be and he threw his own head back down onto the bed with a defeated sigh. He was always dragged into the others pace, his neediness often left for naught and he gasped as he felt the contact return. It was a hand this time, kneading and palming him through the thin fabric, his hips rolling up to increase the friction. He was glad to find that the other didn't pull away this time, his hand instead moving to free the needy cock from it's restraint.

“Look at you, practically begging for me to suck you off.” Chang Gu had no qualms about talking down to his lover, his dominant nature easily over throwing the other and he smirked as he lowered his lips to the base of Hong Seok's arousal. He let out a teasing breath, his tongue peeking out to drag up the bottom side only after feeling the other tremble beneath him. He let his tongue slide across the tip, swirling around the head before he parted his lips fully and sucked him down to the base in one motion. 

“Jesus fucki-OHMYGOD.” Hong Seok nearly sat up straight, his whole body jerking as he felt himself sink to the back of Chang Gu's throat. He knew he had little to no gag reflex, but this was absurd. He had never been taken in on gulp before, his cock buried to the hilt in his lovers mouth. He moaned as he felt the vibrations of his throat when he hummed around him, his upper body relaxing back down into the bed, his eyes falling shut as he reveled in the feeling of being balls deep past his boyfriends beautiful lips. He exhaled slowly as he felt the lips move, dragging to the tip and then back down again, one hand cupping his balls as he worked the base with the other. He would never get used to the feeling of being surrounded by the wet heat that was Yeo Chang Gu's mouth and he experimentally rocked his hips upward.

He was surprised to meet no resistance and he pushed his hips forward again, feeling the head of his cock hitting the back of Chang Gu's throat. He slid one hand down the bed, his fingers carding through Chang Gu's hair and he gripped it lightly, moaning as he thrust into the wet heat. He felt his lover shift, one hand gliding over his abs, to his chest, his throat, his chin and stopping once it reached his mouth. A single digit prodded against his lips, and he parted them, allowing entry. He could feel the pads of several fingers graze his tongue, his lips closing to suck on the digits as he wrapped his tongue around them; his hips jerking as he felt a rough tug on his cock. He coated the fingers with saliva, his lips parting as they pulled back, leaving a thin sheen that glistened under the dim light of the room. He groaned as he felt his cock fall free from the lips that encased it, his eyes shifting down to glance at his lover and he nodded at the words that came; his head falling back against the bed.

“Relax.” He felt his thighs being parted, a finger gently stroking his rim as he bit down on his lip, the tip pushing past it slowly. It was a tight fit, and there was a slight burn, but he had been fucked enough times to lessen the pain significantly from what it was the first time. He let his mind go, just feeling the digit that prodded his hole. He could feel it slip deeper, moving past the first knuckle and to the second, his breathing still timed perfectly. “That's good.” He felt the words more than heard them, the heated breath tickling his thigh before he lips descended upon him again, soft kisses littering his thigh and he moaned softly; his eyes falling shut as he let Chang Gu set the pace. The finger pulled out and slipped back inside easily, pumping a few times, before being joined by a second and he jerked slightly as he felt himself surrounded by the heat once more. 

“That feels so good..” He groaned breathily, the lower half of his body on fire. He could feel the digits stroking his insides while lips and tongue stroked his throbbing erection. A second hand joined in, gripping his base and stroking what couldn't be reached with Chang Gu's mouth and he tried to keep his hips stilled. It was a struggle, having so much stimulation and he had to focus on remaining unmoving, though he wanted so badly to thrust into the heat. “Chang Gu..” His voice was throaty and low, his rim stretching further with a slight burn as he felt a third finger sink in. The mouth was moving quicker and the fingers curled, stroking a sweet spot that sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine; a harsh cry escaping his parted lips. Chang Gu knew how to please him and he made a show of it, his fingers withdrawing and slipping back inside before curling into the spot again, drawing another strangled moan from his lover. 

His tongue was busy bathing the head of the throbbing cock, the other hand moving up and down languidly as he stroked the sweet spot again. He knew it wouldn't take long for Hong Seok to come if he continued this way, but he was okay with that. He pulled his hand back, his wrist flicking and shoving the three fingers deep into the open rim, his fingertips drilling into his prostate and he sank his lips down to the base once more. He kept his lips tight, his cheeks hollowing as he moved at a quickened pace, his fingers keeping time with his mouth; his throat open and taking Hong Seok as deep as he could. He could feel the other males body tensing, his hips shaking as he fought to hold back from thrusting into his mouth and he sucked roughly, his head bobbing as he heard the warning signal.

“I'm going to come...” Hong Seok could feel the heat that had been pooling in his stomach spiral downward, his body tingling as he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth to keep from screaming, a loud sound forced out through his nose as he came. His body jerked and trembled, a stream of come shooting into the back of Chang Gu's throat and spilling onto his chin as he coughed and pulled away; another spurt landing on his cheek. “Ah.. I'm sorry..” His voice was barely there, his breath coming in loud gasps as he struggled to sit up and swipe away the come he had gotten on his lovers face. He pouted as he was denied, Chang Gu wiping the come away on his own and licking it off of his fingers seductively. 

“Not bad. Could use some more fruit in your diet, though...” He chided, receiving a glare in response as he withdrew the fingers from his lips. He still had three fingers buried in Hong Seok, his eyes roaming to where his thighs parted and he slowly slipped them free before standing. “You got enough energy for more?” He smirked, tugging at his shirt and quickly relieving himself of his pants. It was no surprise that he was wearing nothing beneath his jeans and he reached for the top drawer of the nightstand, digging out a small bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount into his hand and slicked himself up before discarding it back in the drawer and lowering himself over Hong Seok. He lifted his legs, throwing his ankles over his shoulders and he lined himself up, slowly easing into the loosened hole. “God, you always feel so amazing no matter how many times I fuck you...” 

“Shutup, asshole.” Hong Seok glared at Chang Gu, trying to hide his blush from him, only to let out a sultry moan when he felt himself being filled. He was used to feeling full, he was used to being completely wrecked by Chang Gu, but it always felt strangely new and exciting every time. He groaned as he felt him pull back, his hips snapping forward to sink into him again, his abused prostate still sensitive. “Fuck..” He breathed, his teeth digging into his lower lip as he panted, one arm falling across his face as he mewled and squirmed. 

“Fucking look at you, taking my cock so well.” He loved talking shit to Hong Seok when they had sex, his lips playing at a mischievous grin, one hand roaming over the tanned abs that presented themselves to him. “You look so sexy like that.” He pinched a nipple between his fingers, amused by the sounds it induced and he rolled it lightly as he ground his hips into his lover, digging deeper inside of him. He reveled in the sounds he drew from Hong Seok, his body bending forward and folding him in half, his lips seeking the others in a rough kiss. He placed one knee on the bed, the new angle allowing him to penetrate deeper and he thrust downward, his hands placed on either side of his lovers head. The kiss was deep and passionate, his tongue drawing a line across the others lips before pushing past them, tasting every inch of his mouth as he withdrew his hips and slammed them down again. He could feel the muscles tighten when he hit the others prostate, his breathing becoming more shallow as he moved, pumping in and out more quickly. He grabbed Hong Seok's wrist, throwing his arm out of the way, his eyes locked on the others. 

“I want to see your face.” That was about as romantic as Chang Gu got when he was in the middle of drilling Hong Seok into the mattress and he let out a soft moan into Chang Gu's mouth, one hand wrapping around the back of his neck, his fingers tangling in the hair there. He held his mouth in place, his lips moving against the others and he allowed himself to be thrust into roughly. His prostate was so sensitive it was almost painful, but he could feel the familiar heat returning as he swallowed Chang Gu into his greedy hole. Their were hands everywhere now, one on his cheek, one on his still hard cock, his own clinging desperately to Chang Gu's back. His fingernails were cut down, but he dug his fingers into the skin of his back, a harsh moan rumbling in the back of his throat as he felt himself nearing his second climax.

“Again..” He mumbled, barely audible against all of the panting and moaning, Chang Gu's hips snapping at a furious pace now. He bit down on his lovers lip, a metallic taste flooding into his mouth as he saw white, his body jerking as he spilled all over himself and Chang Gu's still pumping fist. He let out a ragged moan, his body screaming from over-sensitivity as he felt his prostate being struck one last time, the others hips stuttering and coming to a stop as he felt the heat flood into him. His legs were numb and lifeless, falling to the bed as Chang Gu slowly withdrew from inside of him, collapsing next to him on the bed. 

“You're a super star, kid.” Came the laughing tone, sparkling eyes glancing at him from the side.

“And you're a fucking asshole.” He spat, groaning at the cheesy bullshit that Chang Gu could still find the energy to spew.

“You know I only fuck with you because I like you.” He grinned, rolling onto his side and pulling Hong Seok close. “Christ, you're disgusting.” He grumbled as he felt the sticky come on his skin. “Take off your fucking shirt.” He pushed him away and waited for the shirt to come off, snatching it and wiping himself down before throwing it on the floor with the rest of their clothes. “That's better.” He pulled him into his chest again, this time wrapping his arms snugly around him and nuzzling his nose in his hair. 

“Why are you like this?” Hong Seok shook his head, chuckling to himself as he buried his face in Chang Gu's neck, his hands splaying out across his back as he inhaled the scent of sweat and sex. “What happens if Shin Won comes back soon?” He mumbled, not really caring to move for a good while.

“I guess he'll get a free peek then.” He laughed, leaning back to look at Hong Seok's face before brushing the matted hair from his forehead and planting a soft kiss on it. “Or, we can just crawl under the covers and worry about getting dressed in the morning.”

“I like that idea.” Hong Seok nodded his head, groaning in slight dissatisfaction at being separated from Chang Gu, but was happily reunited with him after rolling to the side to allow him to untuck the blankets and settling under them. “Goodnight, asshole.”

“Nn. Goodnight, baby.”


End file.
